Bamsaegi
Bamsaegi "Brown" (밤색이) is one of main characters in second series of . He is the younger brother of the Geumsaegi. He first appeared in Episode 7, The Secret of Wolfspider Cave in a fantasy of Geumsaegi's where he dreamed of returning home. It would be several years later when Season 2 was produced that he made his official debut as a character. Bamsaegi - as well as his friend Undochi - are strongly implied to have been just children when Geumsaegi was first deployed. It is upon returning home that Geumsaegi sees that Bamsaegi is no longer a a little boy, but a capable young adult. Bamsaegi is a highly intelligent young Squirrel, though somewhat naive. He was so certain of Geumsaegi's victory over the weasels that he could not fathom the need to continue his martial training and opted out as soon as his mandatory service was complete to pursue a scientific career with Dr Dudeoji. However, his folly soon revealed him to be remarkably brave and eager to defend his country and correct his mistakes, and he re-entered into the military. Appearance Bamsaegi's appearance is similar to that of Geumsaegi's, but he is considerably smaller and darker than his brother and most of the older squirrels. His distinguishing feature is his thick eyebrows and round, childlike eyes. In his debut, he wears a suit and tie that are of a purpleish color with a brown belt with a silver buckle. Personality Bamsaegi, whilst clearly old enough to serve in the military and work in a professional scientific field, maintains a childlike innocence and naivety about him. He has a kind heart and trusts in the efforts of his family and friends. He is also brave and dependable, ready to die to keep his country from danger. However, he has a tendency to put his loved ones before his mission. He enjoys singing to himself Abilities Whilst Bamsaegi is well trained in unarmed and ranged combat, to the point his skills are envied, he lacks the field experience that would set him apart. Relationships Geumsaegi Bamsaegi's older brother and role model. Geumsaegi is Bamsaegi's hero, and he hopes he can one day become a scout as legendary as he. Given the nature of their interactions and the lack of any parental figures, it's possible Geumsaegi also has the role of Bamsaegi's father figure. The pair love each other dearly, their love surpassed only by their sense of duty to Flower Hill. Juldarami Bamsaegi admires Juldarami, considering him as a member of the family. What he feels unable to tell Geumsaegi, he confides in Juldarami for advice and support. Whilst Juldarami encourages he trust his brother more, he keeps his word and respects his privacy. Juldarami was almost killed in defending Bamsaegi, taking a bullet that was intended for the younger squirrel. Brave Soldiers Bamsaegi only appeared in the fantasy of Geumsaegi's counterpart, Ginio and given the name Minu. He was voiced by an actress assumed to be Veronica Taylor, though this is unverified. He simply remarks that Ginio's helmet is too large for him but will fit him one day. Gallery Trivia *Bamsaegi's folly in trusting Mulmangcho in disguise is a call back to Geumsaegi's folly in trusting Uncle Gom to be the sole protector of Squirrel Village. TBA Category:Heroes Category:Squirrels Category:Flower Hill